One for all, all for one
by newsyd
Summary: End of season 6. The team was split everywhere. Derek realizes that someone lied to them concerning Emily and looks for answers. That's when a terrible thing occurs and the former team takes the lead of an investigation to find and save one of their own..
1. Chapter 1

**One for all, all for one...**

_The story will take place two months after the end of season 6 final episode._

_I base my story on Erica Messer's "chat" where she explains that the team was almost split everywhere and where she specified that it was Morgan who discovered the truth about Prentiss._

_Hotch takes officially Strauss' place and oversees several teams on the field, he takes care of briefings but makes essentially an office work …_

_JJ assists him as a media liaison for these teams and helps him about the most desperate cases._

_Garcia decides__ to stay and delays her projects with Kevin, their farm will wait._

_Rossi, is a half-time consultant and gets ready to write a new book!_

_Morgan accepted Kate Joyner's post in New York and Reid accompanied him._

_Ashley leaves the BAU for another service._

_At the beginning of the story, Derek realizes that someone lied to them concerning Emily and looks for answers (with more or less tact)._

_That's when a terrible thing occurs and the former team takes the lead (one last time?) of an investigation to find and save one of their own!_

_Be gentle, English isn't my first language... and review, please!_

**Part 1**

Aaron had decided to take a few days off just before Jack starts his new year at school, Jack needed it and he needed him, he needed to spend some moments with his son.

He had left the BAU early, David knew why, and if there were emergencies, he knew where to contact him. He stopped at his apartment to change his impeccable suit against a jeans sweat t-shirt, and it was like that, that he felt better.

He had to get back Jack at Jessica's home early in the evening to go to eat and end the day with him. And when they spent a moment together, they went to a pizzeria not far away from their apartment. Aaron had gone to reserve a table for evening.

Walking, breathing some fresh air, it was moments like these that he appreciated more than everything, just some minutes of peace and serenity...

The situation at the office had become heavy; he was tired, tired to be constantly under pressure, tired to make curvets and to be politically correct.

He missed his team but which kind of boss he would have been if he had prevented them from embracing another way, another career.

Morgan had left to New York and Spencer had followed him. Ashley had left the team, JJ and Garcia had stayed to help him to oversee the work of the other teams, and David joined them from time to time, he spent a great part of his life on his computer to write a new book, right now.

A new book which he spoke to him sometimes, he needed advices and Hotch was well placed to help him!

As soon as he approached his car this evening, something put him on his guard, he had suddenly felt spied on, watched, he had turned back, had noticed nothing bad but the faintness remained present! He had a bad hunch.

Jack waited for him and flew in his arms! Jessica kissed them both while wishing them a good evening, she had understood at which point Hotch loved his job and she wouldn't have agreed that he stops all in what he believed to raise Jack, for his little boy, he was a hero who stopped the bad guys, he had to continue to make this job at where he excelled!

The evening was great and it was late when they finished, but they weren't far from to apartment, it wasn't so important. Jack loved spending time with his father, and his father, loved his little boy.

Nevertheless as soon as they went outside of the restaurant, Hotch felt uncomfortable again and what happened then, remained vague in his mind for a long time, Jack had left in front of him and suddenly he had seen someone catching and taking him whereas another person arrived just behind him tried to catch him too, he defended himself, and managed to get rid of his aggressor to get back to his little boy!

The suite of the altercation was very fast, he saw a 3rd man, and that one was armed, Hotch took out his weapon but didn't have time to use it, a single blow is fired, he took the bullet in his shoulder and lost his balance. He held a cry of pain not to worry Jack, and clenched his teeth.

Two pairs of arms took him up and pushed him behind the black SUV, Jack was already there, Aaron saw a single tear flow along Jack's cheek and he quickly took the terrorized little boy in his arms then hardly tightened him!

He had recognized the 3rd man and already knew that he wouldn't make it for a long time!

But he would try for Jack...

Some minutes later, they were alone, sat on a sofa in a dark room without windows. Aaron hadn't released Jack which had eventually fallen asleep, exhausted!

His shoulder made him suffer but for the moment, it was a detail. He had to try hard to keep in memory, an indication which could allow someone to find them.

He prayed that David tries to contact him during the next two days, and worries about his silence to react, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, a terrible fear seized him.

He hardly tried to breathe, calmly...

Aaron Hotchner felt suddenly alone!

xxxxxxxxxxx

David Rossi was worried, he quickly opened the door of Penelope Garcia's office, thing that he never made usually, and she jumped.

Something was wrong, it wasn't clear; two days ago he tried desperately to contact Aaron.

Unsuccessfully.

Even if he was in vacation, he never cut his mobile, and he had reminded him that he was on touch.

His mobile rang and the calls finished systematically on the answering machine. David Rossi was very worried.

He asked to Garcia to verify when Aaron had used his credit card for the last time!

Penelope didn't like that, she didn't make it for a colleague, even less for his boss.

David insisted and what he said froze her.

«Imagine, Penelope, that you check the timetable of a victim"

Because we were there, this silence wasn't normal, and finding a small thing of his timetable was maybe important, vital. It wasn't like Aaron to disappear during two days.

Penelope searched and they realized that the track stopped two days earlier in this pizzeria, a pizzeria where a local newspaper told a very strange story having taken place over there, the owner had heard a shot on Friday evening and when he had came outside, he had seen a black SUV that was gone in a minute.

There was a video camera near the restaurant, Garcia connected his computer with the two days earlier database and the scene that they saw perturbed them a lot.

Jack, Aaron, the shot, the kidnapping and the worst came, the 3rd man appeared in front of the camera, a face that petrified David Rossi and Penelope Garcia: Ian Doyle!


	2. Chapter 2

_Please review… Thanks_

_Enjoy_

Part 2

David asked Penelope to send an APB on Jack and Aaron Hotchner, knowing that it was already too late, 48 hours; it was long, far too long to find somebody in their situation...

They both knew it but they preferred not to think of it, not now!

The door of Garcia's office opened again, JJ appeared, she was paled, if Penelope didn't know her, she would have been able to think that she had just met a ghost. JJ was paled and upset!

She gave her her mobile phone. «Connect it on your computer, I received a message this morning, a short movie, and…" her voice broke. Garcia froze.

«David? »

«We know what happened, and we know who the instigator is, but we don't know why! »

«I know! » Murmured JJ, «But I shall explain later!»

Penelope pulled Rossi by his sleeve, what she had seen on her screen had left her dumb, she couldn't speak any more, and she paled!

A dark room, without windows, a sofa, and two persons, an adult and a child, the adult had a desperate sight, a tired face, the child was in his arms, and he was determined not to release him, obviously the little boy slept, peacefully, it was a father with his son, Aaron and Jack.

During the film David had stopped breathing. No ransom, no requirement, nothing...

The only indication they had was Ian Doyle's presence during the kidnapping, and for the link which connected him with Hotch, it was still vague!

David suddenly thought that they would have to kill him this day, they would have avoided this situation, Jack must be terrorized and Aaron was hurt! It was time to find them soon!

But where to begin?

They hadn't a single clue, a single indication, then, he remembered JJ's words and questioned her...

«You said that you knew why... "

JJ shook her head but didn't say anything, the door opened again and this time with a crash and at Penelope's surprise it was…

"Derek... "

He was in New York, he was the unit chief there, he had taken Kate Joyner's place, she had spoken with him two days ago and he was there, in front of her, it was mad!

He was angry, but he didn't know about the kidnapping.

«Where is Hotch, I would like to speak to him!" she jumped, his voice was icy and he really hoped an answer to his question, and a place where he could give free rein to his fury against his former boss!

«Derek! »

Penelope tried to understand, she had never seen him like this before.

"He lied to us, why?"

JJ faced him, and murmured: "He had no choice!"

Derek's face wrinkled, he paled: "You knew?"

«Yes, and I repeat that he had no choice! »

«JJ! » the shout came from his heart - «Why? »

A tear began flowing on her cheek, in a sob, she murmured: «He had made a promise"

"He would have been able to speak to us about it, to inform us, and not let us die from sorrow, everything, but not that!"

"He had no choice, Derek!" JJ's answer was short and hurtful.

Penelope cut the conversation and asked the question which Rossi was waiting for: "What happens?"

Derek explained that during an investigation he had seen someone he knew, someone who had disappeared, someone who had died some weeks ago. He had followed her, and to be sure that it wasn't a dream, he had met her, and she was always there, very alive and in full health, Emily!

Emily!

The news was welcomed with more or less happiness, but fell badly...

Derek continued: "She told us that she had try to contact Hotch several times and that he had never called back", when he saw the worried glance exchanged between JJ and David, he understood the worst of the situation!

Emily had made a terrible mistake by reappearing and contacting her former boss.

She had put her life in danger but also and especially Hotch and Jack's lives!

All of this explained many things finally.

Derek wasn't the only one who had found Emily and Rossi understood very quickly Ian Doyle's motivations, and he had finally found the link between him and Aaron.

JJ's words, Derek's story, David began to analyze the situation; Aaron Hotchner had become the victim of a bad case.

Morgan looked for David's support, he waited, a word, a word which would give him a good reason to intend his fury against Aaron Hotchner, even if, suddenly, he wasn't so sure about his motivation and obviously not after what David said:

"Emily is alive, it's a good thing, really, but Hotch is going to die!"

"Hotch is going to die?"

Derek repeated Rossi's words.

"And Jack is with him!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

It was a few months ago, and everything had been so fast!

" She didn't make it on the table! "

Her entire life, JJ would remember these words which had precipitated everything. Spencer's pain, Penelope's tears and Morgan, Ashley and Rossi's distance.

But she would never forget, Hotch's pained face.

After that, he had got up, and had left the waiting room, she had seen him glancing to the exit door then she had cross his glance, he had made a decision, there was no turning back and she knew it!

She left Spencer to join him.

She spoke first: "It was the best choice!"

"I know!"

But at the sound of his voice, she had understood that even if he had made that to put her under cover, he hadn't like the way the things had taken place, and he was going to have to manage a mourning which wasn't a real one, for him, but which was real for the other members of his team, and he was going to be alone, alone to manage this crisis, JJ would be far away, and he knew that he couldn't lean on her when he would have needed it!

He had taken her hand, had squeezed it and had left the hospital.

And from this day, she knew that she would make all that she could to come back, he needed her and she would come back!

A few days later, she met Emily in Paris!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hotch is going to die? " Derek repeated the question until Rossi gives him some explanations.

"You're not the only one who find Emily, and she committed a serious mistake by trying to contact Hotch, she put his life and his family in danger, today, Ian Doyle knows what we also know and he has a powerful argument to make her come back to him!"

"What powerful argument?"

"You didn't like what you will see, Derek!" murmured Penelope, she knew him well and she knew that he wouldn't like what he went to see!

She invited him to sit down next to her and showed him her screen, and the two movies, one of the security cameras where we saw the kidnapping and the one received by JJ where Hotch tightened his little boy in his arms. Hotch was a shadow of himself, and he looked thinner, he lost a lot of weight.

Derek looked away, he closed his eyes and sighed, he was suddenly sorry, sorry of what he had thought some minutes earlier, he didn't even imagine in which state Hotch could be and especially how he coped with Jack!

It had to be a difficult thing to explain to a little boy that everything was well while he knew that at any moment everything could turn badly!

He had got up and turned his fits against Garcia's office door and shout: "Shit!"

Rossi, took his arm friendly and talked to JJ.

"JJ, call back all the teams which aren't on the field!"

"All?"

"Yes, and Garcia, help her, Derek, you come with me!"

Rossi took him to the meeting room.

It was Morgan who spoke first: "What happened to him?"

"Derek, you didn't seen him for 4 months, he was the unit chief for ten years, and all of a sudden, you left to New York, Reid followed you, Ashley left us, I'm just a consultant and Emily isn't there anymore, he lost his marks, his friends. After Haley's death, he had rebuild his entire life around Jack and his team, you were his family... And he lost everything, just like that!"

"He took Erin Strauss's place unofficially and he has a lot of work to do, adds to it a mourning which he didn't really lead up to the end, a little boy who grows too fast, and you will understand his state of mind!"

"His entire world was upside down, and he is slowly reconstructing everything and it's difficult"

"Put yourself in his shoes just a minute!"

When he had accepted the post in New York, Derek hadn't even thought of that, certainly he had been sad at the beginning, but today, everything was right in his new job, if only he had suspected something, anything, if only...

Rossi continued: "Concerning Emily, he had a decision to make and he took it, despite everything, to protect her, and at the risk of losing us! I think that we would have made the same thing!"

Derek Morgan didn't find a word to answer him.

David put a hand on his shoulder: "Call Spencer and asks to Emily to join us. RDV in the meeting room early in the afternoon!"

"And... Derek it's not your fault!"

The team must going to work together, maybe one last time, for the most important mission of their career... Two lives depended on it! 

TBC


	4. Note

_I'm sorry for the late update..._

_But, I promise, the rest will arrive soon!_

_This story was finished in French, so I'll try to do the translation soon!_

_Thanks for your review!_

_Syd_


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4

David Rossi was already in the meeting room, Derek, JJ, Garcia were there to, Prentiss and Reid did join them soon.

This situation seemed so unreal. It had been quite a while since they were here together as a team.

JJ had prepared everything about the "case" but she would wait before presenting it. Her colleagues wished that she explains exactly what had happened a few months ago.

JJ told them that when he had gone to meet Clyde Easter this day at the airport, Hotch had made a promise to protect Emily despite everything and at all cost.

She was there and she knew that they had signed a kind of pact. Hotch had informed her about it and wished to count on her support with the Pentagon if the worst had to arrive and if they are forced to hide her by staging her own death.

All of this implied to keep a secret for the safety of the team, one day somewhere in the future, they talked when Ian Doyle would be harmless, but JJ would never have imagined to tell them this whole story in a situation so desperate...

When she had received the message this morning, it was like her life had suddenly stopped. Aaron Hotchner had lived enough atrocities! And why to take his little boy with him? Jack didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve to see his father suffering again and again!

She had understood that her boss would fight for Jack and they had to intervene before the worst arrives. And if his team had to re-form just for one case, it was a great thing, together they were the best team ever.

And here, one of their own was the victim...

And she hoped that all this case ends very fast.

She breath a little, this secret which they shared had destabilized them both, and they were afraid of this day when they'll have to explain, exactly what she had done today. Emily had made a mistake, her return to the United States was a bad choice which made the situation turn worse , Derek had found her, and Doyle knew that she was alive, he had to find a parade to force her to come back, and it was Hotch who was his target!

He worked too much and worried about Jack a lot lately! He had also lost a lot of weight, she had found it worrying and had meant to speak to him about it, one of these days! She could have warn David about it and failed, they would have pay a little more attention, Hotch was a man who didn't confide but he wasn't well and she had felt it!

Too late!

xxxx

A few hours later, the door of the meeting room opened slowly, Emily and Spencer were back, a smile, an embrace, it was a pleasure to meet them both, again, but the situation was bad enought and they will wait for this outbursts of joy, it was necessary to work fast!

JJ gave a topo of the situation, They watched the 2 films, Emily had a shock when she saw Ian Doyle's face on the camera near the restaurant. She shivered.

But the worst had to arrive, because the 2nd film was much more disturbing, and everybody had understood that if someone would dare to touch Jack, Aaron Hotchner will be bursting out, but he was hurt and of what they could see in the video, his wound made him suffer.

To investigate, the only thing possible was to contact the kidnapper, which implied to put a feet in a story which had almost to cost Emily's life, and here that was a little more complicated and disturbing !

This time they weren't alone, JJ had contact all the teams which weren't on the ground and there were a lot of them, they had all answered the call to help them, they wished more than everything to bring back Aaron and his son at home and alive!

Aaron Hotchner was a respected man, they didn't touch one of their own without being punished, and this time, Ian Doyle wouldn't be so lucky!

They intended to bring back Aaron and his little boy to their house and healthy!

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5

He had doze off, but he didn't open his eyes, he heard Jack's quiet and regular breath next to him, and he wanted to take some times to breath.

He sat down, put his hands on his face, and tried to remember the events of the last hours.

And Jack's small hand on his arm asking him if he was all right didn't shade off all the nightmare that he had just lived.

Just after their arrival, one of Doyle's men had taken him, fortunately, Jack was already asleep, it was a good thing, he breathed deeply and the stoical agent, without feelings, got over it, and in front of Ian Doyle, it was the better thing to make!

He would resist the time which it would be necessary for David to find him, except if these madmen threatened directly Jack.

Aaron Hotchner wasn't a man who was destabilized so easily and it was hard for Doyle to do so! That would take time, but he would manage to break him, he wouldn't target Jack directly, the little boy must be traumatized and he felt bad for him, this place wasn't for a little boy.

On the other hand Aaron Hotchner was going to regret it, nobody lie so easily to Ian Doyle and especially when it was about Emily Prentiss, he needed to know the true story and how Hotchner had succeeded to hide her presence for so long, even to his own team. And more than everything, he wanted to know where she was!

When he approached him, Aaron closed his eyes!

xxx

Before the meeting with all of their colleagues who had volunteered to assist them, the members of his team had seen this video, the last message, the most disturbing...

There were no words to qualify it.

Emily closed her eyes at the same time as Hotch, she looked away and left the room, she was sad and demoralized, her eyes were brilliant!

Somebody else had followed her and put her hand on her shoulder, Penelope... Like Emily, she hadn't been able to stay either!

But the others had no choice...

They needed indications, maybe Aaron's body language, something who would put them on his track! Something which would help them to find him and alive!

xxx

Emily had needed some fresh air and had gone away with Penelope, a place where she could put back her thoughts in place, she had to find her strength, to fight, but she knew how much Doyle could be persuasive and his methods weren't the most pleasant.

" It's not your fault, Emily! "

Penelope always had this gift of understanding, but on in this case, she wasn't completely right. It was her fault and if she had had the courage to speak to them about her former life, then maybe JJ and Hotch wouldn't have been forced to go so far to protect her!

If only she knew, she would never come back and try to contact him, her return had had the effect to point to Ian Doyle his next target, if she had been more careful, if she had been on her guard, if... but... what she had to say to him was vital, it was her hope for a new life...

If she had been more discreet, Hotch wouldn't have been in this situation...

If...

" I feel so bad! "

xxx

The Team had stayed but some of them would have preferred to make the same choice as Emily and Penelope, JJ had felt sick, but Rossi had asked her to stay, she knew Hotch for a long time, she had shared certain things with him, she was very close to him, she could reveal something who had escaped them!

Honestly, she wasn't ready to play these games, and if it wasn't for Hotch, she would have left, she had hidden a sob but she had stayed!

Morgan's hand on her arm gave her more courage!

David Rossi had felt a knot forming in his stomach, he hadn't expected that! He had seen a lot of thing in his life but these was so destabilizing. Ian Doyle had touched him in a really bad way...

Derek Morgan had been frightened, he had just found an additional reason to get rid of Ian Doyle as soon as he would have that possibility.

Spencer had remembered little Jack and his questions when Aaron had found him just after killing Foyet. Doyle wouldn't touch him, but Jack was a smart little boy and up from his 6 years, he already knew that his father wasn't well...

TBC


End file.
